


adore you

by we_are_inevitable



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_inevitable/pseuds/we_are_inevitable
Summary: Prompt: "javid drabble request!! mayb they plant a garden together?"Rating: General AudiencesWarnings: None
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	adore you

**Author's Note:**

> title from: Adore You - Harry Styles

“You know, Crutchie told me you really wanted to be a farmer, but I never expected him to be… serious.”

The comment came after David climbed his way up to Jack’s so-called penthouse one Sunday afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, with not a cloud in sight. It had gotten so hot that even David was reduced to wearing just an undershirt with his trousers, his button down and waistcoat held protectively in one arm. Seeing Jack in his undershirt wasn’t a surprise- he had seen it before, back when they met up at Medda’s after the situation with the bulls- but what he hadn’t seen before was Jack, surrounded by soil and seedlings and handmade garden beds.

Since when did Jack know how to make garden beds? Since when did Jack know how to use a hammer? _Since when did Jack have plants?_

Jack had always had an air of mystery surrounding him, but it had usually been more about his past, about the things that were too personal to say out loud. The feelings he hid in his paintings, the nightmares, the flashbacks, the late night conversations while they held each other in the moonlight and promised to never let go- those were the mysteries that David had been used to.

But this? A hidden love for _rooftop gardening?_

This was not what David had expected to find out about the man he loved.

Jack looked up at him, raised a hand over his eyes and squinted in the sunlight, but that signature Kelly grin was shining through. “Hey! It ain’t farmin’, it’s… bein’ self-sufficient. ‘Sides, it’s gonna be fun, don’cha think?”

David could only roll his eyes. He crouched down next to Jack, tossing his clothes over to the cleaner side of the rooftop, before glancing around. There were various tools scattered across the area, as well as a few packets of seeds and a bag of soil. How Jack had gotten everything to the rooftop, he’d never know, but David wasn’t particularly worried about that. “Where’d you get all this, Jackie?” David asked with a grin, moving to wrap an arm around Jack’s shoulders. Up here, with no one else in sight, David was able to let go a little. Able to give in. Able to touch Jack without worries of prying eyes figuring out what was going on between the two of them.

“Well, I’s been doin’ a few things for one’a the older fellas at the market, y’know? Movin’ stuff he can’t carry, helpin’ him set up and stuff, and instead of payin’ me, he gave me all’a his old supplies,” Jack explained, picking up a small shovel to show David. “I just thought it could be fun, I don’t know. It’ll make my penthouse look nicer,” Jack said with a soft chuckle, leaning into David’s chest. “Plus… If it goes well, I mean, it’s extra food for the fellas.”

 _Ah. There it is,_ David thought. _Jack’s being selfless again._

David looked down at him with a fond smile, a soft look in his eyes. That was the thing he loved most about Jack: his inability to do anything without thinking of at least some way that it could help the ones he loved. Jack had sacrificed his childhood to take care of those boys, to be a stand-in father figure even at his own young age. He not only led them in the strike, but also provided them with a good example of what a great man should be like. And, sure, maybe Jack didn't believe that. Maybe Jack thought he was just doing what was right. Maybe he didn't think he deserved the praised.

But when David saw those, saw how they carried themselves with a new confidence after the strike, saw how they lived and loved like family and worked their hardest every day just to make sure they make the great Jack Kelly proud... He knew that Jack had made a bigger impact on their lives than anyone else.

Jack cared so much, and it was especially apparent in the way the Newsies of Lower Manhattan acted on a daily basis.

Of _course_ Jack would be doing this for the guys.

David looked up at the sky for a moment, basking in the blazing hot sunlight, before he plucked the shovel out of Jack’s hand. “Okay, Cowboy, show me what to do.”

Jack glanced over at him, raising a brow. “You wanna garden with me? Aww, Davey, I knew you loved me,” He sang, leaning with his head on David’s shoulder. “But, thank you anyway, Dave. Hey- If we finish up here, we can go to Jacobi’s, get somethin’ to drink? Maybe meet up with the boys?”

David nodded along as Jack continued rambling about all of the things they could do that day, a dazed grin on his face. Their summer would be long, hot, and difficult, but David was excited for more moments like this. Those moments when he could see Jack without the tough guy persona. Those moments he could see his boy look so proud of himself, so happy, without having to worry if he could afford to eat that day.

Those moments were the ones that just solidified David's love for Jack, and David couldn't wait to see what else summer had in store for them.


End file.
